


Just Your Average Fanfiction

by callousvulpix



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara has more than one love interest, Sanvers Do the Do, Tits out for Lucy Lane?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousvulpix/pseuds/callousvulpix
Summary: Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer are complex characters that can be misinterpreted by some, after all, they have complex lives. Here's a look into the average day for our two favorite heroines.





	Just Your Average Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> I wrote this June 2017 and by somewhat popular demand I am releasing it to the public.

My name is Alex “Ally/Al” Danvers and I’m wearing a skin tight, jet black catsuit with thigh holsters! Hehe, also a lace thong and bra because my honeybun likes to unwrap me after work and they’re sooo comfortable to work in!! My hair is auburn, a lot of people say it’s brown but! It’s really red and my detective thinks it’s really hot! I have freckles and am thin but extremely strong! I have curves in all the right places ;) I am gunsexual and that’s a good thing because even my ethnically ambiguous cop likes my Alien Gun better than me. 

My Mags!! She has dimples so deep that her cheeks are practically the Grand Canyon. Every time she flashes them at me, my lace panties get drenched :$ Together we work on super secret classified alien stuff together! And even though she’s obviously really smart and talented and beautiful and is in a high ranking position for such a young age and got out of Bumfuck, Nowhere with good grades and is literally in the NCPD Science Division, she never gets any of my science jargon and just calls me “nerd” since she can’t understand anything that I say :0 She solely wears leather jackets and tight jeans except when she wears that One (1) dress that just really gets me going. Like, looks good on her but would look better on my floor if you know what I mean ;) 

“Hey Al, wanna try my police-issue handcuffs in the bedroom?? I swear they won’t chafe that bad”  
“Oh sweetheart shouldn’t I be the one arresting you,, I don’t think you have a permit for those guns”  
I sensually move my hands up and done my love’s arms and then pick her and forcibly throw her on the bed. “Oh yeah you like it rough even though you were bullied as a kid huh? And I’m totally gonna top you even though I cry when I think about how a girl finally likes me back”  
We then proceed to Do the Do.

CUT SCENE/ SHIFT TO THE BAR WITH THE SUPERFRIENDS

This is my puppy sister Kara Zor-El/Danvers/Luthor/Olsen!!! She loves everything irrevocably and we have zero problems with each other and her and Mags get along just fine and Mags calls her “Little Danvers” even though there have been literal episodes dedicated to the tension within our relationships!! She’s a ray of sunshine and is Never Sad even though her entire planet was destroyed and she dedicates her life to saving others and not saving herself. 

This is Winn!! His tragic past is generally ignored and he either becomes a bitter Friendzoned man-child or paired off with an abuser or omitted completely despite being a main character. *Looks at smudged writing on hand* This is Jaime Orange, the Gourdian. (This is only line about him because he’s never present in fanon OR canon). Here is precious baby Lena Luthor!! *insert in-depth backstory about her problems with her mother and her feelings towards her father and brother* She’s super smart but we never get to interact in canon and discuss Science Things because the two of together/in the same panel would create a new ship that would anger the Supercorps™ and the sanvers stans :(( Here is Lucy Lane!!! Whoops, I blinked and missed her! Bye bi!!! I’m glad you weren’t tainted by season 2!! M’gann M’orzz?? I don’t know her. Oh! And how could I forget J’onn? Oh wait,, the CW seems to, so makes sense. 

SUPPLEMENTARY BULLSHIT

*gross misinterpretation of PTSD* *no backstory for Maggie* *not writing Alex and Eliza’s relationship properly* *other misinterpretation of things written by someone who has never experienced them or even did research about the subject*

**Author's Note:**

> Comment  
> Leave Kudos  
> Yell at me on Tumblr @ theelenaalvarez  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
